


Another Life - Ichabod Crane

by thepirateandthesaviour



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateandthesaviour/pseuds/thepirateandthesaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot - Ichabod dreams of the life he could've had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life - Ichabod Crane

Ichabod rocked the crying baby in his arms as Katrina slept. “You have a mighty pair of lungs my little one,” Ichabod whispered to his son in a soothing voice. Glancing at Katrina, still in the midst of the piercing noise, Ichabod smiled to himself. Stroking his son’s soft cheek, he chuckled as the baby gripped Ichabod’s finger in his mouth. He stopped crying and he stared at his father with his startling blue eyes, intent on not closing them to sleep. Ichabod was surprised by the sound of Katrina’s lilting voice. “You are a natural, my dear Ichabod,” his wife complimented, an endearing look on her beautiful face. Her green eyes glistened with happiness. A mutual feeling of peace hung in the warm summer air.

A knock on the door awoke Ichabod. “What you been dreaming about?” Abbie questioned, leaning against the doorframe. Ichabod stared at the empty side of the bed next to him, a feeling of sadness heavy on his shoulders. “Another life, perhaps,” was his only response. The Lieutenant smiled sadly, an understanding passing between them. “Come on, we have work to do,” Abbie informed Ichabod before exiting the room, leaving him with the emptiness inside him.


End file.
